Couer de Courage
by Noelle1230
Summary: Commander Crystal Shepard is assigned on the Normandy SR1, yet what she doesn't expect is to find lifelong friends and a hint of romance


I hope you guys enjoy this fan fiction I am suffering from a major writers block, and I also have to do school so that's even more difficult. Please oh please read and review I need constructive criticism. My Shepard is Crystal Shepard she's a colonist, war hero, and a full paragon (sorry renegade)and she's a soldier.

Oxoxoxo

Crystal was enjoying her shore leave; she rarely got them it was like a gift she had to cherish. She was visiting with her mom's family in Paris, France. It was good seeing what was left of her small family especially her aunt who was like a second mother to her. She was on her balcony of her house when her omni tool pinged.

It was Anderson; he said to meet him at the café a block away. That was Anderson, he knew Crystal's favorite spots in Paris, not that the Captain didn't know her. He took care of her for a month in Crystal's life after the raid of Mindoir, she felt almost real again with him like a second dad.

Crystal arrived at the café thirty minutes later and found Anderson sitting at a small chair and table. She greeted him with a hug and got down to business,

"Was there a reason you called me here today sir? I'm in the middle of my shore leave."

"I know and I'm sorry but I have a posting of a lifetime and I thought you might be interested."

"What is it?"

"How would you feel to serve on the Normandy, a brand new Alliance frigate, as the executive officer?"

This was a once in a lifetime chance. Who wouldn't be happy to serve on a brand new Alliance ship? Especially as an executive officer.

"I would love to, when do I need to leave?"

"By tomorrow, and I am sorry about a shorten shore leave, I know how much they mean to you."

"Thank you for coming sir I'll get my things ready."

Crystal Shepard then left the café and started walking back home. She was packing up her things when her door knocked.

"Bonjour Crystal" It was her aunt the same cheerful French accented voice

"Entre tante" said Crystal, "et parlez s'il vous plait l'anglais"

"Hello my beautiful child" entered in her aunt, "Why are you leaving so soon?"

"Sorry aunt Diane but I must it's the posting of a lifetime."

"Oh Crystal, why couldn't you be like other pretty girls?"

"Because, My dear aunt, that would be too boring"

Crystal checked the time on her omni tool and she was running late for her shuttle.

"Oh ma bonte, I must leave now, I will return soon."

"Good luck…Couer de Courage"

Oxoxoxox

Kaidan Alenko was walking towards the docking bay on Arcturus station. He was excited he never been on a prototype ship before, he didn't know what to expect. He was also pretty excited that the fact that Captain Anderson would be their commanding officer. Working with a legend did seem suspicious but he didn't care. He did wonder who the rest of the team was but that answer will be answered soon.

As he walks through the air lock of the ship he stood in awe of the amazing ship's interior and the technologically advanced control panels. As he turned around he saw the helm and a familiar sight sitting in the pilot's chair.

"Joker, is that you?" asked Kaidan

"Alenko! Hey bud where have you been for the last three years?"

"Not looking at porn like you"

"Oh you know you love me Alenko."

Kaidan shook his head and laughed. He knew Joker from three years ago when they served on a ship together. He used to hate him but after a while he grew on him. They have been friends ever since.

"Has the Captain arrived yet?" asked Kaidan

"Nah that guy hasn't even showed up yet, but there have been rumors on who's our XO"

"Who?"

"Well I know only two; Dominac Pena the Butcher of Torfan might be one and Sheila Stevenson the sole survivor of Akuze and that's about it."

"Well I really hope Commander Pena isn't on our team I heard he's brutal"

"Hey hold on I see someone in the airlock."

"Who is it?"

"Umm oh look the Captain is here and I believe there's someone behind him, I don't know who she is but DAMN! She's fucking hot."

As Kaidan looked into the camera, he did see to figures but they had already moved away from the camera. Man he really wanted to see the Captain, but who was this mystery girl? Joker is practical joker but was he telling the truth today or was it one of his cruel jokes.

"Come on in, Commander" said the Captain

Kaidan peered around the corner and there he saw the young woman and that's when he knew Joker wasn't kidding at all. She was gorgeous with fair skin and golden dark blonde hair in a bob. But the most striking feature was her ice blue eyes that glowed in every lighting in the ship.

"Staff Lieutenant and Flight Lieutenant, this is Lieutenant Commander Shepard" said Captain Anderson

THE Commander Shepard was on the same ship as him, Kaidan couldn't believe it. He had never seen her before and she rarely ever showed up in interview, so this was a big deal.

"Shepard I'll leave you to visit your crew, I have business to attend to."

The Captain left away from the crewmates and walked towards the comm. room.

"Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau, please call me Joker ma'am" said Joker

"Hello Joker, but maybe you should keep eye contact to my face not my chest" said Shepard

Joker backed off as Kaidan chuckled at Joker's removal, he then noticed that the Commander was making eye contact with him.

"Umm S-Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko…ma'am"

"Pleasure Alenko" said Shepard as they shook hands. They stared at each other for a moment, it felt like a lifetime for Kaidan just staring into her eyes.

"Umm lieutenant you can let go now" said Shepard

"Oh sorry ma'am" Kaidan let go of her hand and felt his sweaty palm where her hand used to be.

"I'm going to check on the rest of the crew, se you lieutenants" Shepard waved good bye as she walked down to the CIC.

"Smooth moves Alenko" laughed Joker, "But I have to say you have nice taste"

Kaidan didn't care he just watched Shepard walk down to the crew quarters.

Oxoxoxox

Translations:

Entre Tante- Come in aunt

et parlez s'il vous plait l'anglais- and please speak English

Oh ma bonte- oh my goodness

Couer de Courage- heart of courage


End file.
